Hulstria
The Confederation of Hulstrian States is a combination of 9 different Dundorf-Hulstrian States combined together to form Greater Hulstria. Currently the largest and most populous State is the de facto ruler of the Confederation but each states is able to send their Prime Ministers to decide greater laws. However each state if autonomous and they all are still independent of each other. Government of the Hulstrian Confederation: King of Hulstria: The King of Hulstria which is the Head of State. His powers include the vetoing of bills passed by the Confedera tion's Reichstag. The only person to appoint a Chancellor. He can declare war and represent the Confederation abroad. The current Monarch is Alfred l who took the throne in 1845. He also appoints 25 members to the Chancellery who form the backbone for his political support in Government. Chancellor of Hulstria: The Imperial Decree of 1878 called for the position of Chancellor to be created. The Chancellor is appointed by the Kaiser and heads the Cabinet and the Reichstag. He does the Kaiser's bidding and chairs the Cabinet of Appointed Representatives from all 9 states. This is called the Council of 9, this cabinet resolves conflict between states and other roles. It keep the states connected. Reichstag: The Confederation's Reichstag is the legislative arm of government. The Reichstag is made up of 365 seats from all over the Confederation. 340 of them are elected by the people and 25 are appointed by the Kaiser. They decide laws and government spending and can declare a declaration of war but all of these actions can be vetoed by the Kaiser and or Chancellor. These veto's can in turn be trumped by a 2/4 majority of the Reichstag. States of Hulstria: The Hulstrian Confederation is a collection of states that are semi-autonomous Constituent states There are 9 States in the Hulstrian Confederation: Kingdom of Hulstria: This state is dominated by Hulstrians. The Royal House of Elwig-Haushoff currently are the reigning monarchs in Hulstria and the Greater Hulstrian Emperor. Despite the Infighting that has occurred in the past all of these states agreed to join together under partial Hulstrian control and Hulstrian dominance. Kingdom of Auf-Mecklenstein- This is a landlocked State in the Confederation and the Second Largest State. It is dominated by Hulstrians and Dorvish. They have allied themselves closely with Hulstria for years and their Royal House, The House of Alpinburg are known as the mountain kings or their castles in the mountains. Kingdom of Elsz: The Kingdom of Elsz is another landlocked Kingdom that is dominated by ethnic Dorvish people. They are loyal to Hulstria and have had minor wars with the Duchy of Fletzingren and would be nearly ended by the Fletzlingen's but Hulstria would defend them marking an end to the conflict. They are ruled by original House of Elwig which was a Dorvish House that was started in the region. Duchy of Fletzlingen. The Duchy of Fletzlingen: This duchy is home of the second largest city in Hulstria Victoriahaven. They are part of the opposition to Hulstrian dominence in the region and closly allied to their friends. The Duchy is known for its famous Duchesses in of which Duchess Victoria l is the namesake of Victoriahaven. The Duchy of Eulendorf: The Duchy of Eulendord is a Duchy located in the Northeast Part of the Confederation. It is a state that is home to the House of Eulendorf. The majority of the Duchy's culture is Hulstrian and allies itself to Hulstria in any conflict. The Duchy of Hipper: The Duchy of Hipper is a Northern Dorvish dominated Duchy in Northeast Hulstria. The Duchy is ruled by the Duke of Hipper and the House of Hipper. The Dorvish Duchy is loyal to Hulstrian Unification however and closely allies itself to Hulstria's King. The Free State of Erlenstadt: The Only Democracy in Hulstria the Free State is run my the High Council a groups of 20 elected Dukes and Noblemen and 11 more promoted leaders by local Lords. The State is Run by the Regional Governor and is against Hulstrian supremacy. The Kingdom of Elm-Schlotz: The Kingdom of Elm-Schlotz is the Northern Kingdom in the Hulstrian Confederation. The are ethnically Hulstrian dominated and want to see a Hulstrian lead unification. They are lead by the House of Elm. They fought against the Kazul-Dundorfians in ancient times but these conflicts have ended. The Kingdom of Bjorn-Mølleholm: The Kingdom of Bjorn-Mølleholm is the Northernmost State of the Hulstrian Confederation. This nation divided into the Kazulian and Kazul-Dundorfian population with Dundorfian speaking Hulstrians mixed in. They are against a complete Hulstrian unification of Hulstria but they are good natured towards Hulstria and has backed them in previous infighting sprees. Culture: Hulstria's culture is a mix of Dorvish cultures as well as Kazulian influences as well. Here is the official ethnic makeup 74% Hulstrian-Dundorfians (Austrian-German) 51% Hulstrian (Austrian) 19% Hulstro-Dundorfians (Ethnic German’s that have been Austrianized) 4% Dundorfian (German) 15% Kazul-Hulstrians (Norwegion/Scandanavian-Austrian Mix) 5% Kazul-Hulstrians (Norwegion-Austrian) 5% Tela-Hulstrians (Swedish-Austrians) 4% Kazulian (Norwegian) 1% Telmonese (Swedish) 8% Hulstro-Showans (Austrian-Japanese) 5% Gao Showan-Hulstrians 3% Gao-Showan 3% Canrillean (French) 1% Trigunian (Russian) 1% Other Category:Nations Category:Hulstria